totemlorefandomcom-20200215-history
Azeroan Blackhoof
Azeroan is a brave of The Spirit Wolves. Appearance Azeroan is a rather unclean tauren, his mane is wild and long, and his beard filthy and unkempt. Dressed in thick kodohide shoulderpads and a rough harness adorned with fangs, his clothes are all made of old and dirty leather. He speaks with a dark, strong voice. And seldom speaks fast. Personality Azeroan is an unfriendly, gruff Tauren. He is easy to anger and holds grudges regulary to strangers. But to those whom befriends Azeroan, he will treat them with utmost respect and do whatever he can to protect them. He will feel more comfortable in their pressence, and open up the friendlier side of himself. Azeroan has, unlike many of his kin, a weakness for alcohol. And it is one of his largest flaws. While Azeroan attempts to keep a "Tough loner" Personality, in secret, he tends to his most beloved activities of painting and pottery. Hobbies whom very few know's that he has, and he prays it will stay so. Background In the secluded Harpyslayer tribe Azeroan was born. From the seeds of his father, Beohnor the woodcarver. In the womb of his mother, Belinda the local village hero and ruthless brave. Azeroan was raised in the village of Pridecliff, the Harpyslayers village, hidden deeply in the mountains of Stonetalon. During his childhood, Azeroan seldom spent time with his loving father. More interested in learning the martial arts with his mother. Belinda taught him both the arts of combat, and to uphold the Blackhoof clan's three virtues of "Strenght, dedication and discipline" At the time Azeroan was a proud, young adult. High chieftain Cairne Bloodhoof called in all allies of his mighty tribe to fight against Admiral Proudmoore and the armies of Kul Tiras. During the war, Azeroan fought alongside trolls, orcs and ogres. Growing a strong respect for the said races while growing a burning hatred towards the humans, seeing them all as "Fueled by hatred purely" And "Pig-skinned demons clad in metal". But the war was soon to be over, and the victorious soldiers of the horde were to return to their homes. But Azeroan chose another way, He travelled the lands to find his own way, and spread the Blackhoof's virtues onwards. After six years of travel, he stopped at the plains of Mulgore, in Bloodhoof village. Hearing much talking about "The Spirit Wolves" and how they travel the world, safeguarding the taurens and their lands. He found himself intruged, and asked around only to find the tribes very chieftain himself to currently be residing outside the very tent he stod in. The young brave approached the chieftain, asking to join his mighty tribe. The chieftain pondered, but allowed Azeroan to attempt on passing the rite of joining. Azeroan came to pass the trials, and in a matter of months, he came to be a well-respected Tribesman. Now, constantly striving with the Spirit wolves. His main goal in life is to make his clan, and his mother, proud of him and his achivements to come. Quotes "I am Azeroan Blackhoof, proud son of Belinda Blackhoof, and brave of the Harpyslayer Tribe." - Said to his general during the Proudmoore invasion. "I despise undeads, But in truth?... They also frighten me, how am i to slay that which is already dead? That which has no spirit? That which has no life?" - In his journal, on the topic of forsaken. Category:Characters